


【一上】Poison

by michile



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Darkness, M/M, POV First Person, drunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ★一方通行独白为主★病娇方出没 不适者请按叉★OOC肯定有 时间线为妹妹篇之前★原作情节大幅度修改 忠于原作的人慎入
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	【一上】Poison

**【一上】** **Poison**

**1.**

究竟是什么时候开始的？

说实在的，我也不知道。

或许是在第七学区的便利店买咖啡时多次“巧遇”他、或许是在某一次的回去途中遇到一群混账来找碴，却被路过的他解了围、或许是看到他与身边围绕着他的同伴们聊天所露出的灿烂的笑容那时…..

总之，当我回过神来发现自己的不对劲时，我已经回不去了。

回不去那个看不到他的无聊日子中，就像鱼离不开水、人无法不呼吸而过活一般，现在我一天没看到他就觉得浑身不对劲，见到了他就会觉得有种诡异的满足感，明明我没有做什么，只是远远的看他一眼，很多时候甚至还只是个背影罢了；他也没做什么，甚至对于我在注视着他这回事，根本毫无所绝。

**2.**

我对他，究竟是什么样的心情呢？

说实在的，我也不知道。

从有记忆的时候开始，映入我眼中的就是一个个披着白大褂的恶心研究员、一管管打入我身体中的药剂、一堆不知道是什么也奈何不了我的机器，这些东西是不可能告诉我这个问题的答案的，而我脑中所储存的知识，也根本派不上用场。

我只知道，时间一天天过去，我因为他变得越加贪婪。

一开始只不过是看了他一眼变能使自己满足，到了现在，一眼已经不足够了，好多时候，回到我睡觉的那个屋子中，脑海中依旧会想着他，为了满足这样的自己，我费尽心思才拍到他的照片，单独一人，周围没有任何闲杂人等。

是的，在我与他之间，不需要有任何人！

然而这样的贪婪并没有因此消失，反而更加壮大了，我开始对他产生其他的渴望，这种渴望该怎么定义呢？拥有、占有、侵略….究竟是哪一个？

我根本无法下定义，或许是因为这些都包含在我的渴望中，所以我才没办法下定义吧！

每当望着他，身体就变得越加燥热，存在我这副病态的身躯中的每个细胞都在叫嚣，驱使着我要上前去紧紧的抓住他，就像肉食动物看见草食动物，被本能驱使般的冲上前去猎捕一般，不过，我并没有想要吃掉他就是了，至少不是这样野蛮、血腥的『吃』。

**3.**

在快要抑制不住渴望而想要冲上前去抓住他时，总会遇到一些不知死活的混账东西来挑战我，学园都市永远不缺乏这样的人，像他们这种人，往往都是没有办法提供任何价值、早已被抛弃如同阴沟里的老鼠一般的人，这样的人，是最有可能不知死活地来挑战我了。

因为，我是学园都市LV5中的第一位啊！他们认为要是打败了我，就可以获得无上的荣耀吧！真是无聊！

本来我只要用个一两招就能够让他们死得很惨的，而且他们本来就应该死得很惨，但是我现在对于他们的出现相当感激，他们用他们那混账一般的存在一再的提醒我，别对那个让我渴望到无可救药的人出手，他在光明处，是个无垢一般的存在；我身在黑暗早已无可救药，只是个渣滓。

然而就算是坏到极点也是有原则的，我的原则就是别让自己变得跟这些阴沟里的老鼠一样，而我认为若是对他主动出击，我就成了那些低等的老鼠一般的存在，这可不好，太降低我的格调了！

可是，我又忍不住会想，有没有可能是反过来呢？我不踏入光明处捕捉他，但是他反过来踏进黑暗中，走到我的面前呢？

如果真有这样的好事，我到时候该如何？

啊啊！好想知道….但我现在根本不知道我会做什么、我该做什么，想破头了都不知道我会干出怎样的事…这也没办法！

光是一丝丝这样的念想，想着他真的有可能会主动走到自己眼前，我就变得不像自己，脑袋热得无法思考了，身体也是，心脏雀跃的跳着，节奏快的让我感到疼痛，我最无法忍受疼痛了，都是他不好，一切的错都在于他，他真是个罪孽深重的存在！

**4.**

「我要打倒你这个下三滥！！！」

在某个夜晚的派车场中，我终于实现愿望了！

他，为了救躺在地上只剩半条命的人偶，主动踏进了黑暗中，踏进我的领域中，面对着我。

眼中只有我。

我学着往日那些挑战我的老鼠们的言行，挑逗着他，我在此时很自然而然地知道了他叫『上条当麻』，是个无能力者，还来自于一个二流的不知名的高中，当然，我们两个没这么和平友好的聊天，而是在打斗，你来我往的交流着，或许在他心里，在旁人眼中，这是一场生存之战，或者说叫什么…争取公道的战斗？

不过在我眼中，这一切的一切不过就是场仪式，一场名为狩猎的仪式，我是猎者，他是猎物，我不介意多花些力气、多花些时间去抓捕他，不如说，这样做其实更好！

因为我对他的渴望累积在身体里快要爆炸了，不借着战斗抒发一些，恐怕在我拥有他的当下我就会控制不住自己去玩坏他的！

这可不行，我是这么的想要他，想要拥有他，要是就这样轻易的被我给弄坏了，那我往下的日子里可怎么过下去？….一个人独自过？！

不！绝对不行！这样的日子根本过不下去！

不过，上条那家伙真的是比想象中的还要坚固耐()操，看看，他全身都是伤痕、血渍，整个像破烂娃娃似的，居然依旧站着反抗我，不对，他有倒下去，但是倒下去之后居然还能对我反击，真是出乎我的意料，啊啊！一拳又一拳的，真的有够痛的！那什么奇怪的右手还能消除我的能力….

呵！你这个无能力者真是越来越迷人了！

躺在地上，望着夜空，我抚着我脸上刚刚得来的疼痛，虽然我的意识还朦胧但是心里的想法却比任何时候还要清晰。

我知道当我有机会占有上条当麻时，我要做什么了！

…..嘻嘻！你逃不出我的手掌心的！永远！

**5.**

望着一片狼藉的派车场，以及倒下的一方通行，一直处于观战状态的御坂美琴终于松了一口气，她赶忙跑到另一边，将同样倒下的上条当麻扶了起来，「结束了！我带你去医院吧！」

然而，上条当麻却拒绝了她的好意，他伸出虚弱的手指着她身另一边搀扶的御坂10032号，「先….先带她去医院。」

御坂美琴一脸担心的望向上条，「可是…你….」在看到少年一脸坚定，也只好咬了咬牙，无奈的扶着御坂10032号先离开。

「呼…..呼哈！…..呼！….」

夹带着疲惫跟疼痛，上条当麻仰躺着望着夜空等待着少女的归来，然而，他等到的不是担心他的少女，而是一个疯狂又危险的少年，那个刚刚跟他对峙的一方通行。

上条当麻只能无力的眼睁睁看着对方信步走来，一双眼瞳充满着他读不懂却莫名感到颤栗的情绪盯着他，这让他强烈的感觉自己正被侵犯着。

危险的白发少年走到上条当麻面前，慢慢地俯下身来将他欺压在身下，一脸迷醉的轻抚着他，然后扼住了他的咽喉。

上条奋力的挣扎了起来，却无奈于满身是伤的身躯和透支了的体力。一方通行看着身下人儿那毫无撼动力的反抗轻笑着，「抓～到～你～了！你逃不了的！」

怎么可能让你逃离我的手掌心！这是不可能的！！

等到挣扎的猎物终于没力气挣扎了之后，白色的野兽低下头胪张开嘴叼住了猎物的喉咙，他一边小心翼翼的控制自己不用牙直接咬破猎物的命脉，却又肆意的吸吮、舔舐了起来。

刺痛、麻痒的感觉侵袭着上条当麻，让他情不自禁的发出了轻吟声，他愤怒的反击着：「一方通行！你这个….哈！….！疯子！！」

在喉咙用力吸出了个鲜明的红痕之后，一方通行开心的抬起头来看向上条当麻，「都是你的错！都是你害的！…..做错事就要接受惩罚对吧？你也不想当个不认错的坏小孩吧？」

让我变成这样，你可要负责任啊！

就用你的所有所有来偿还吧！

黑暗，逐渐袭向了上条当麻，动弹不得的他只能任由一方通行摆布，在意识断线的前一刻他依稀记得自己被一方通行抱了起来，他只能被动的窝在他的怀中任由他远离亮光处，走入一望无际的黑暗处……

当我有机会占有上条当麻时，我到底要做什么呢？！

在我说出答案前，各位不妨猜一猜？

不过，我大概知道你们会有什么答案，一定都是『抱住了光明，自然是因为向往着沐浴光明的感觉，以后也将与他一同生活在光明下』….这样的答案吧？

确实，这样的答案也挺令人着迷的没错，不过啊！….我忽然觉得，拥抱着象征光明的人，与他一同堕入黑暗中，这样更棒呢！嘻嘻！

……………………………………………………….END

**Author's Note:**

> 头一次写病娇人设的文…这算是我的新尝试！☆


End file.
